I love you
by Marianneanimelover
Summary: 'I love you' Those simple words can make a day magical. Fine make chocolate for Shade on valentine's day. What happens if there was a little mix up?


**Hi! I know this is late for valentine but I really wanted to post this. I don't own anything, not even the plot. I got it from jewel pet tinkle episode 45**

Fine P.O.V

Ah! Valentine's day is coming up! Maybe I should make some choco for Shade...Ah! Mou, my face gets red just thinking about him!  
"Fine! I made some chocolates for Bright-Sama! You should make some for Shade too! I bet he would like them!" Rein says walking into the room with an apron and a tray of hot fresh chocolate.  
"Waah~! Oishiso! Lemme have one~!" I suggest reaching out. She pouts and moves the tray out of my reach and I ended up falling on the floor.  
"WAH! Itai yo!" I complain as a red mark appeared on my face. She just giggled and went to wrap the chocolates.

I ended up making a lot of choco. Maybe I can give them all. I grin as I went away to find little boxes to put them in.  
Rein P.O.V  
I am dating Bright-Sama and I still can't get over the fact that he said yes, though we didn't need the trouble! Now about Fine~! I sneak into the room and found the chocolate.  
I found a love potion and put the spell on all the chocolate except one just in case she decides to eat one herself, the spells main point is to make whoever eats it to fall in love to the baker. In summary, Shade will fall in love with Fine! Uh oh! Fine's coming back! I ran out of the room like lightning.

Fine P.O.V  
I headed back to the room and wrapped all of them. Can't wait for tomorrow!

Next day...  
Normal P.O.V  
Fine skipped to class with Rein with all her chocolate. Except one. She left it on the desk! It was the one that had no spell. Fine and Rein were extra happy to Fine tied her hair in high twin tails and Rein in a high ponytail. Though, Fine told Rein to tell Shade to meet her on the roof during lunch. Rein misheard and told him to go to the library.

class...  
Fine P.O.V  
I sat in my seat waiting for class to be over. The teacher had abandoned us for half the day so we were free to roam around. I went to the hall to make sure today would be PERFECT. I smile as I feel the chocolates are... NOT THERE! My face went pale. Rein followed me.  
"What's wrong?" she asked. I ignore her and lift the bag. There was a giant hole in it! Rein sneaked away before I said anything. Then Hoshikawa-Kun came up to me. He seemed different.  
"Fine-Chan?" he says  
"H-hai?" I reply  
"I knew it was you! This must be the fate of the chocolate!" He exclaims  
"C-Chocolate?" I thought

'Fate?' what is he talking about. Then several boys came up to me saying the same thing. what is going on?! I sneaked out until they realized it and started chasing me. I ran as fast as I could.

"Kyaa! Get away!" I scream on the top off my lungs. People started to stare from open doors. I ran into my class. Everyone was staring. I grabbed my chair and shield myself and ran again.

"What was that about?" says Shade  
"Dunno." Rein whispers innocently and ran after us  
"Rein do you know why they are chasing me?!" I whisper as we hid in the computer lab under the desks as they ran in a random direction.  
"Um..." She explained everything. I grabbed her by the collar and had a demon face.  
" All my choco are gone except one, I suggest you go back, find it so I can give it to Shade and find how to undo this!" I yell at her. She ran off to find it.  
I guess I heave to deal with it. Sensei should be back now. I sneaked back to the classroom without being chased.

We were in the middle of a test and I felt staring from those boys. I shivered the whole time.

Normal P.O.V  
Fine had a hard time dealing with it. All she did the day is run, study, run, and run.  
~with Rein~  
"Okay! I have the choco and the item that will reduce the spell. Fine, please bear with it until I make it.  
Lunch...  
Fine P.O.V  
"Fine-Chan, have my bento!" exclaimed a boy  
"No! She's having mine!" argued the other. Then it turned into a battle of my lunch  
"A-Arigatou, but I actually have plans during lunch...GOMENASAI!" I say slipping out of my chair and running to the roof.

Normal P.O.V  
They realized she was gone.  
"Maybe...Is Fine-Chan going to give chocolate to another boy?!" A boy exclaimed. They ran out screaming  
"FINE-CHAN!"  
"Shade, library." says Rein pulling him. He nodded and they went to the library.  
"Man, Rein and shade sure are late..." Fine say resting my hear on my arms which were on the edge of the roof.  
"Hm...Shade, gomen for all the ruckus I really wanted to give this to you?" Fine says trying to prepare to give him the chocolate. Rein already gave Fine the Chocolate and item, though.  
"You know...At first, i really didn't show any interest in Haruka other than a friend. After everything that's happened. All the ruckus with everything this past month. I guess my feelings changed." he says blushing a little. Rein silently giggled. 'Fine would be happy to hear that.' Rein thought.  
"There is Fine-Chan on the roof!" the boys exclaim.

"This is bad!" exclaims Fine running around.  
"The roof? Ah! Shade this is the wrong place! It was the roof!" cries Rein  
"What?" says Shade. They ran for the roof  
The boys opened the door. Fine finally use item. 'bubbles?' Fine thought. She blew big bubbles and it shone a brilliant pink. They popped and the boys who seemed to have touched the bubble seemed to go back to normal. She blew lots and lots of bubbles in hope.  
"Hm? What am I doing on the roof?" they all asked and walked downstairs.  
"Haruka!" exclaims Shade  
"S-Shade." Fine blushed  
"I'm sorry, Fine! I accidentally told Shade it was the library." Rein laughed sticking her tongue out and leaving downstairs , 1) to leave the lovebirds alone, 2) To meet with Bright.  
"U-Um. Here! I wanted to give you valentine Chocolate." Fine says holding out the chocolate.  
"Thanks...I was actually hoping you would give me chocolate. That makes me happy...I-I" he says his face slightly turning red.  
"I love you."


End file.
